


the moonlight on your face

by heartbreakerdre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little spicy, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, George is Shy, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, dream is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakerdre/pseuds/heartbreakerdre
Summary: George and Dream spend one summer night together under the stars, ending up in kissing and confessions.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	the moonlight on your face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'd like to note here to state that everything in this is completely fictional. George and Dream have both stated that they don't care about shipping, but if they ever changed their mind I would take this down. This is a fictional story based on their online personas rather than them as people. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy the fic, leave a comment or some kudos if you would like to :)

“Star gazing was a really good idea.” Dream gushes at George, admiring how his friend’s face glowed under the soft moonlight.

George turns to him and smiles back, resulting in Dream melting even harder into the grass.

“I told you. The stars are so pretty.”

 _Like you_ , Dream wants to say, but he bites his tongue.

They fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying the cooling breeze and the feeling of smooth grass beneath them. Summer nights like this were the best, Dream thought. The light wind complimented the overall heat of the air. It was perfect. Especially when George was by his side, gazing up at the blackening sky.

“I love this moment. I wish I could stay here forever.” Dream says so quietly, he’s not even sure if George heard him. That was until he felt a soft hand take his and their fingers intertwined. Him and George look at each other in mutual fondness,

“Why don’t we?”

“That’s impossible.”

George just sighs sadly.  
“Do you believe in fate, Dream?”

Dream is a little startled by the abruptness of George’s question,  
“I’ve never really thought about it. Maybe, but I think we control most of our lives and decisions.”

He looks back at George, and takes in his small details. The soft waves in his hair, the curve of his nose, the slow rising and falling of his chest. Dream is completely entranced at his beauty. Why was he so pretty?

“I think...it was fate that we met,” George exhales, meeting eyes with Dream, “I can’t imagine not knowing you in my life.”

They exchange soft smiles, and it takes everything in Dream not to lean over and kiss him right then and there.

George sits up, pulling Dream back to reality. He decides to sit up and shuffle behind and to the left of the smaller boy,  
“Are you cold?”

George cranes his neck around, and their faces are so close. Dream wonders if George notices his eyes flicker at his lips. He hopes not.  
“A little.” George replies after what feels like centuries of glassy eye contact.

Dream wraps his arms around George’s and rests his head on the other’s shoulder. Their bodies seem to melt together, as if they were created for each other’s embrace.

“Dream?”

“Hm?” Dream gently rubs his nose against George’s neck in response. He pretends he doesn’t hear the smaller boy's breath hitch and his body tense slightly.

“I uh, may have acquired some alcohol for tonight.”

Dream lifts his head up in shock (however keeping his arms on George) and gasps in delight. He’d always wanted to drink with his friend, but George didn’t like drinking very much.  
“I know, I know. I just thought it was a special occasion and you’ve been begging me for so long. I’m just a bit scared.”

Dream’s excited expression turns into furrowed brows of confusion,

“Why are you scared, George?” he lifts a hand up to the other’s face without even thinking,  
“You know I just want you to feel safe. I would never put you in a situation you’re not comfortable.”

George looks down and lighty grips at Dream’s sleeve.  
“It’s not you who i’m afraid of, Dream. It’s me. I don’t know how well I’ll be able to control myself around you.”  
He says it so quietly, Dream can’t tell if he heard correctly, until George looks up shyly, his cheeks hot and red. Dream admires the way he nervously chews on his bottom lip.

He rakes a hand through George’s hair and then meets his eyes,  
“What if I told you I don’t want you to control yourself.”

George breathes out, almost whimpering at the words. He is trying, and failing not to desperately stare at Dream’s lips, which Dream thought was so fucking cute.  
George, George, George, George, George. Dream could go on about him for days. He was everything.

He tentatively takes George’s face in both his hands, holding him firmly and with care, as if he could shatter like glass. They don’t break eye contact as their foreheads pressed together. They sit there for a moment, breathing each other in intimately.

“Can I…” Dream trails off, but George understands and nods, his gaze lowering back to Dream’s lips.

The stars explode above them when their mouths meet in a long, overdue kiss. It feels like rain after a heat wave, and it sends tingles up and down Dream’s body, shooting out of his heart. When they break apart momentarily, Dream breathes,  
“I’ve always wanted to do that.”

George giggles, curling one hand around the back of Dream’s neck, “Oh, shut up,” he retorts before leaning back into another kiss - this one was rougher and sloppier as Dream slips his tongue inside, eliciting a soft noise from the other.  
They don’t break apart while Dream slowly pushes George over, supporting his back with his arms until he is safely on the floor. Dream hovers over him, leaning on his forearm and holding the other boy’s waist while he presses kisses first on the corner of George’s mouth, then his cheek, jawline, and neck, licking and sucking on a particular spot that has George keening and gripping Dream’s hair in pleasure.  
His hands ran up and down all over George’s body as he continued marking him up lovingly, making sure to press gentle kisses on each hickey he left on his friend(?)’s soft skin. Eventually he came back up to look George in the eyes, both of them grinning and panting at each other stupidly.  
Dream felt like his heart would burst out of his chest if he looked at the pretty sight of George any longer, so he leant down and pressed a firm, chaste kiss on George’s lips, both of them not being able to hold back smiles as they pulled apart.

He didn’t think it was possible to love a person this much.


End file.
